


The Value Of Patience

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patron Minette Week 2013 (1-7 Dec) [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claquesous refuses to fuck Montparnasse until he's 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value Of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31871) by VictorianVillain. 



"Oh, ' _Sous_ , come on." Montparnasse wheedled. He was leaning on the couch, dangerously close to actually being in the other man's lap. "Look at me, aren't I  _gorgeous_? I know you want me." He arched his back, showing himself off as best he could. "Come on, just  _think_  about it, Claquesous. Think about it, inside me, pinning me down to the bed-"

"Montparnasse, I said  _no_." Montparnasse had lived with Claquesous, Babet and Gueulemer for two years now, but only recently had he taken up this ridiculous intention of getting Claquesous to fuck him. 

"Of all the illegal things we've done, and you won't  _fuck_  me? C'mon, I'll only take other men-" And then Claquesous' hand was at his throat, tight, and Montparnasse choked out a desperate noise as he grasped at Claquesous' wrist.

"See that you don't.  _No one_ , until you are eighteen. It's six months, Montparnasse, and you'll survive." Claquesous released Montparnasse, and he took in a desperate, heaving inhalation, rubbing at his neck. 

"Not if you strangle me."

"I wouldn't kill you." Claquesous purred.

"Or fuck me." Montparnasse grumbled, and Claquesous laughed at him.

"Not for six months. You will remain a virgin until your birthday, and then you can do whomever you damn well like." Montparnasse, he was certain, was perfectly capable of finding men who would take advantage of his undoubtedly pleasing offer, but he would find no young women or men to seduce, Claquesous was certain - he was easily flustered amongst strangers.

It was one month later that Montparnasse began to tease. Claquesous came home one day, before Gueulemer and Babet would be home, to find Montparnasse sprawled on the living room couch, his hand palming himself through his pants as he arched up and into the touch, letting out desperate little whimpers.

Claquesous froze in the doorway, staring at the way Montparnasse spread his legs wide, fucked his hips up against the hair and the heel of his own hand, listened to him cry out.

He grabbed Montparnasse by the hair and pulled him off the couch, and Montparnasse, for all his sin, was rapid in obeying Claquesous' instruction to go to his room.

It was another month later that Claquesous walked upstairs and ended up hovering on the landing, staring open mouthed at the sight of Montparnasse laid out prettily on his bed, three fingers pressed into himself as he arched his back, letting out the most  _beautiful_ , throaty sounds.

He whimpered Claquesous' name under his breath, his spare hand clumsily stroking over his cock, which was leaking profusely onto his stomach and leaving puddled white there.

Claquesous pulled the door open, but it did barely anything to muffle the scream Montparnasse let out when he came five minutes or so later.

It was a dozen endeavours after that - Montparnasse wriggling in place, obvious in that there was a vibe pressed into his ass at dinner and whispering,  _whimpering_  in Claquesous' ear that he needed help, or letting Claquesous walk in on him masturvating, or worst of all, one morning where he'd stumbled into the shower with Claquesous and straight up  _begged_.

Claquesous had tied Montparnasse's hands with the rope from Babet's ridiculous soap-on-a-rope and forced him to share the shower whilst not touching Claquesous, but God,  _God_ , it had been an effort on Claquesous' part not to indulge.

And now, it was midnight, and Montparnasse had crawled into Claquesous' bed. " _Please_." He begged, looking at Claquesous plaintively. "Please, please,  _please-"_

 _"Shush."_ Montparnasse shut his mouth, and Claquesous grinned at him. "Get on your back. The first time, I'll be gentle."

"The first time?"

"I'm going to have you at least three times tonight, Montparnasse." Claquesous said, and the boy  _moaned_ , dropping readily back on the bed. Claquesous regarded him for a few moments, thinking of the values of patience, as the foremost virtue.

And then Montparnasse spread his thighs apart, rolling his hips needily up against the empty air, and Claquesous threw himself forwards to set about making Montparnasse squeal.


End file.
